general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerry Jacks (Sebastian Roché)
Irina (lovers) Kelly Lee (one night stand) Alexis Davis (lovers) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = Josslyn Jacks (via Jasper) | cousins = | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white | species = }} Jerard Aloysius "Jerry" Jacks is a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera General Hospital. Jerry was first portrayed by actor Julian Stone from 1998 to 1999, then by Sebastian Roche from 2007 to 2010. Jerry returned to GH in August 2012, on a recurring status. Storylines Arrival Jerry initially came to Port Charles to meet his brother Jasper Jacks' fiance Brenda Barrett. He was first seen in Jax's penthouse engaged in a fistfight with his brother; that's how they worked out their arguments. He had never really stayed in one place too long before coming to Port Charles, and he never really believed in love. But when he came to Port Charles and met Bobbie Spencer, he fell in love for the first time in his life and decided to stay in town. In 1999, after Jerry nearly died in a car crash, he and Bobbie planned to marry. He promised her that his criminal activities were behind him. However, Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan found out that he was laundering money and Jax frantically tried to save his brother from being arrested. Jerry, however, was arrested in the middle of his wedding to Bobbie. Jax posted bail and Jerry skipped town. Return, but under aliases Jerry returned to Port Charles in 2007, but no one knew who he was at first. That is because he had had plastic surgery to alter the appearance of his face. He was calling himself James Craig and he and a team of masked gunmen took the Metro Court Hotel hostage in an effort steal a briefcase from the vault. His plan went awry when Sam McCall activated the silent alarm, which put the vault on lock down with Maxie Jones and one of the gunmen, called Number 3 (later to be revealed as Cooper Barrett), locked inside for twelve hours. The alarm also notified the PCPD. James Craig tormented his hostages during this time, especially Bobbie's daughter Carly Corinthos. He also shot Robin Scorpio to show that he was serious. He refused to allow Robin to be evacuated, and instead forced medical intern Emily Bowen-Quartermaine and nursing school dropout Carly to perform crude surgery on her to save her life with the assistance of Dr. Patrick Drake giving instructions over the phone. Dr. Alan Quartermaine also suffered multiple heart attacks during the hostage crisis, and Craig refused any help for him. Alan later died at the hospital from his heart attacks. Craig had the lobby where he was keeping the hostages rigged with explosives. Sam was able to escape and tell the police about the explosives. In the end, Craig managed to escape. Shortly later, he showed up at Wyndemere and injected Nikolas Cassadine with a neurotoxin that would kill him if a counter agent wasn't administered daily. He wanted Nikolas to create a new identity for him. He forced him to break up with Emily and pretend he was dating Robin. He had forced Robin to break up with Patrick. During this time, Jerry was using the alias James Brosnan, under which he had had many encounters with Alexis Davis, who was unaware of his connection to the hostage crisis. Jerry's identity was revealed when he went to Jax and Carly's wedding and watched from afar. His mother, Jane Jacks, saw him and recognized him, even though his face had been completely altered. Claudia Zacchara put a hit out on Sonny and initially asked Jerry to do the job. When Jerry refused, she got Dr. Ian Devlin to do it. The hit went wrong and Michael Corinthos ended up being the one shot, and subsequently put into a coma. After Claudia married Sonny, Jerry sent Claudia a DVD telling her that there were several other DVDs hidden throughout Sonny's house, detailing her hit on Sonny. Claudia scrambled to collect the DVDs before Sonny found them. Kate Howard, however, found one of the DVDs, thus finding out what Claudia had done. Presumed death In 2010, Jerry returned, this time working for The Balkan. Siobhan McKenna had been forced into working for The Balkan, as he had her sister Megan held hostage in Ireland. Siobhan had a meeting with Jerry on the docks. Jerry received a call from The Balkan, saying he was disappointed in him. A hitman then shot Jerry in front of Siobhan and he fell into the harbor. He was presumed dead because his body was never found. Kidnappings committed by Jerry Robin Scorpio Drake The kidnapping of Dr. Robin Scorpio-Drake was organized by Jerry for reasons that remain unknown to viewers. Jerry ordered Dr. Ewen Keenan to have Robin placed in a special wing at Ferncliff where she was "treated" with electro-shock therapy. Robin was first seen alive on March 26, 2012. Later, Jerry had Ewen move Robin to an institution in Switzerland. His purpose for moving her there is unknown Alexis Davis On August 12, 2012 Alexis Davis was lured to Wyndermere Castle by Jerry who posed as a gardener in a phone call saying that there had been an intruder. Like Robin, the reason for Alexis' kidnapping remains unknown. On August 13, Alexis was shown in the opening of the show being injected with an unknown substance. Jossyln Jacks Jerry's niece Josslyn was kidnapped from her home by Dr. Ewen Keenan on behalf of Jerry on August 12, 2012. Like Alexis, Josslyn was seen being injected with an unknown substance. References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Jacks family Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional Australian-Americans Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:Alcazar mob family Category:Fictional mobsters Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Featured Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr.